Distraction
by Valouw
Summary: OS : Missing moment T3 - "Pour toute réponse, Isabelle enferma sa main dans la sienne pour la serrer, fort. Simon eut presque l'impression qu'elle allait la briser. Mais il ne broncha pas, la laissant faire, murmura des mots sans queue ni tête, le visage toujours enfoui dans les cheveux d'Isabelle."


Bonjour/bonsoir !

Avant de m'attaquer à _City of the Lost Souls_ (impossible d'attendre la sortie en français), ça m'a démangé. Je viens de découvrir les bouquins, et ils m'ont passionné. Simon est un personnage que j'apprécie beaucoup, Isabelle aussi, et leur moment pendant _Le Miroir mortel_, après la mort de Max, m'a fait sourire bêtement.

Donc pour les rares échoués sur ce fandom, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça m'aidera beaucoup pour savoir si ça vaut quelque chose, et si je respecte l'intrigue et les caractéristiques des personnages ! A votre bon coeur ;)

Mille bisous, et à une prochaine peut-être.

Valouw

* * *

**Distraction**

* * *

"_D'un geste impérieux, elle lui fit signe d'approcher. Il obéit à contrecœur. L'agrippant par le devant de son tee-shirt, elle l'attira contre elle. Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre ; il distinguait les traces qu'avaient laissées ses larmes en séchant. _

_-Tu sais de quoi j'aurais vraiment besoin, là ? dit-elle en détachant chaque syllabe._

_-Euh... non. _

_-De distraction. _

_Et à ces mots, elle le poussa sur le lit. Il atterrit sur le dos parmi un tas de vêtements. _

_-Isabelle, protesta-t-il faiblement, tu crois vraiment que ça va t'aider à te sentir mieux ? _

_-Crois-moi, répliqua-t-elle en posant la main sur son torse, juste en dessous de son cœur qui ne battait plus. Je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux."_

* * *

Sur ces mots, elle se rapprocha lentement de lui, prédatrice. Le regard déjà chaviré, les lèvres tremblantes, le souffle irrégulier.

Simon percevait tous ses gestes avec une acuité terrifiante grâce à son état récent de vampire, et son esprit lui hurlait de la repousser, qu'elle jouait la comédie pour oublier pendant quelques instants son petit frère décédé, qu'elle allait se haïr par la suite, et le haïr lui aussi. Mais son corps, son corps _entier_, réagissait brûlant au toucher d'Isabelle et ne demandait qu'à prendre à son tour. Qu'à toucher à son tour. Qu'à ravager à son tour.

-Isa, ce n'est pas une façon d'oublier, murmura Simon sentant son souffle contre ses lèvres.

Mais son corps le trahit : il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la Chasseuse d'Ombres pour l'attirer un peu plus à lui, la serrant plus étroitement en essayant de sentir la chaleur de son corps. Mais les seules choses qu'il percevait étaient les battements de son coeur désordonnés, son sang qui pulsait à une intense vitesse, sa respiration presque erratique. Les seules choses qu'il voyait étaient les larmes contenues dans ses grands yeux noirs, sa bouche qu'elle mordillait, séductrice, ses longs cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, en bataille.

Bon Dieu, elle savait y faire avec les tactiques de séduction, et son sang devenait de plus en plus attirant. L'appelait à lui avec une intensité effrayante. Simon dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour résister à la tentation d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou nacré et d'y faire apparaître du rouge sang.

-Aide-moi Simon, souffla Isabelle d'une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Jamais avec Clary, ça n'avait été comme _ça_. Presque animal, passionné, leurs deux bouches se fondant l'une dans l'autre comme si elles ne voulaient former plus qu'une, les mains d'Isabelle plongées dans ses cheveux. Ses mains agrippaient les hanches minces de la succube, et presque malgré lui, Simon sentit ses crocs sortir.

Horrifié, il rejeta brusquement sa tête en arrière sans pour autant lâcher Isabelle.

-Non, fit Simon en reprenant une inspiration pour chasser l'envie du sang.

Isabelle ne paraissait ni effrayée, ni inquiète, mais seulement vaguement amusée. La tristesse était encore présente dans ses traits, et Simon sentit son coeur mort se serrer. Jamais il ne lui avait vu une expression semblable, jamais elle ne s'était présentée devant lui sans maquillage, décoiffée, jamais elle ne lui avait sauté dessus de cette manière, et jamais elle n'avait eu à subir une perte familiale aussi lourde que celle-ci.

Le vampire diurne jeta un regard au petit soldat de bois qui avait atterri près de leurs deux corps emmêlés, et Isabelle suivit son regard. Evidemment, elle se crispa et retourna brusquement sa tête vers Simon pour recommencer à parcourir son visage de baisers papillonnants avant de revenir à sa bouche et de se remettre à le dévorer.

Ses crocs étaient toujours de sortie, mais il semblait qu'elle n'en avait cure. Pourtant, Simon n'arrivait pas à se détendre, terrifié à l'idée de lui faire du mal, bouleversé par la souffrance d'Isabelle qu'elle essayait de dissimuler. Sans grand succès.

-Tu ne me feras pas de mal, je le sais, tu ne m'en feras jamais Simon Lewis, murmura la seule fille des Lightwood à son oreille.

Et à cet instant, Simon s'abandonna pendant quelques minutes, ou quelques heures, il n'aurait pas su le dire.

Mais les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, il mit fin à la séance de _distraction_ d'Isabelle, et la fit s'allonger près de lui. Sublime au naturel, dans sa combinaison noire, ses cicatrices multiples la rendant encore plus belle. Plus _humaine_. Et tout bêtement, alors qu'elle était une Chasseuse d'Ombres confirmée, Simon eut envie de la protéger de tout, le _besoin_ de la protéger de tous les malheurs, de toutes les guerres, de tout le mal du monde.

Le nouveau vampire passa un bras autour de la Chasseuse d'Ombres, la calant près de lui, son dos collé contre son torse. La respiration d'Isabelle était déjà devenue plus régulière et le silence régnait dans la chambre. Ne pouvant résister, Simon enfouit quelques instants son nez dans la lourde chevelure sombre de la jeune fille. Il avait tout autant besoin de ces marques de tendresse qu'elle, et Simon réalisa qu'il n'était pas venu seulement parler et consoler Isabelle – bien qu'il n'avait eu pas l'idée de la consoler de cette manière, loin de là – mais aussi se rassurer, lui.

-Tu ne te sentiras jamais mieux avant d'avoir fait ton deuil, Isabelle.

Pour toute réponse, Isabelle enferma sa main dans la sienne pour la serrer, _fort_. Simon eut presque l'impression qu'elle allait la briser. Mais il ne broncha pas, la laissant faire, murmura des mots sans queue ni tête, le visage toujours enfoui dans les cheveux d'Isabelle.

Il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui l'avait toujours perturbé, même quand il était encore amoureux fou de Clary. Elle l'avait intrigué, un peu séduit même si il avait toujours préféré les tâches de rousseurs et les airs candides aux physiques plantureux et aux regards brûlants. Mais elle ne lui avait guère prêté de réelle attention jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne une Créature de l'Ombre.

-J'aurais dû le protéger, déclara Isabelle d'une voix brisée. J'aurais dû être là... Il a dû être si terrifié, si apeuré, avec personne pour se dresser entre lui et ce monstre de Sébastien. Je suis sa soeur, j'aurais dû... j'aurais _dû_.

Tendrement, Simon caressa ses cheveux.

-Les regrets ne t'aideront pas Izzy, les regrets n'ont jamais aidé personne. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, ce n'est pas de ta _faute_, personne n'est coupable de ça, à part Sébastien lui-même. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Izzy, fit Simon, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Je lui avais promis de toujours le protéger, toujours veiller sur lui. Max était mon petit frère, si fragile, et un monstre a profité de sa vulnérabilité pour l'achever. Il n'avait que _neuf_ ans, Simon...

Simon savait qu'Isabelle n'appelait qu'à la vengeance. Il sentait son sang bouillir, s'affoler, et il ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Il ne savait plus quoi lui dire pour la calmer, pour l'apaiser. _Rien_ ne pouvait apaiser une telle perte.

Il n'avait jamais été proche d'Isabelle, ne savait pas quoi dire dans ces circonstances, ne savait pas comment agir. Et il était évident que répondre aux baisers de la soeur du défunt n'entrait pas dans les choses à faire. Mais ça avait été innocent, n'est-ce pas ? Beaucoup plus sauvage que ce qu'il avait connu avec Clary ou les rares filles qui l'avaient précédée, mais sans exclusivité demandée. Elle avait eu besoin de chaleur humaine – en quelque sorte, vu son état de mort – et il le lui avait donné volontiers. Pour effacer la peine de ce beau visage, il aurait tout fait.

-Je te promets qu'on retrouvera Sébastien et qu'on le jugera.

-Pas de jugement, je le tuerais. Je le tuerais comme il a tué mon petit frère, asséna Isabelle d'une voix dure.

-Ce n'était pas de ta faute, répéta Simon d'une voix douce.

-Mais seulement _si_...

-Avec des si, on referait le monde, tu le sais bien, l'interrompit fermement Simon.

Si il n'avait pas été vampire, peut-être qu'il n'aurait jamais un pied à Idris. Si il n'avait pas été vampire, peut-être qu'il n'aurait plus eu de nouvelles de Clary, et de son nouveau monde. Si il n'avait pas été vampire, peut-être qu'il aurait toujours été tenu à l'écart.

Terrestre. Pleinement humain. _Inutile_.

Non, pas inutile. Il n'avait été encore qu'un terrestre quand il avait tué un Démon Supérieur, ça comptait.

Mais si il n'avait pas été un vampire, il aurait pu grandir, vieillir, mener une vie normale. Pourtant, si il était resté terrestre, il n'aurait jamais pu oublier. Il n'aurait jamais pu faire partie aussi intégrant de toutes leurs vies.

Il avait perdu beaucoup mais gagné certaines choses qui en valaient la peine. Éphémères, certes... Cette pensée l'assombrit, et il grogna sans le vouloir avant de se rendre compte qu'Isabelle s'était endormie dans ses bras. Épuisée par la bataille, par le chagrin, par le deuil.

Épuisée par la vie.

Sans s'expliquer, Simon la serra contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il épouse parfaitement les courbes de son corps, et Izzy ronronna dans son sommeil.

Le vampire diurne se surprit à sourire, attendri, et ferma les yeux à son tour pour sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

_:.:_

Un trait de lumière qui s'était faufilé à travers les rideaux de sa chambre réveilla Isabelle. Contre elle, les jambes emmêlées avec les siennes, se tenait un corps rigide, dur, froid, et elle sourit en pensant que c'était Simon Lewis, le bébé vampire, qui avait dormi avec elle. Innocemment, certes – ou si peu, vu les baisers enflammés qu'ils avaient échangé à sa demande.

En s'étirant doucement, Isabelle apprécia quelques secondes le contact de l'adolescent, son bras passé autour de sa taille, le fin souffle qui s'échappait de ses lèvres dans sa nuque, indiquant qu'il était toujours vivant dans une certaine mesure.

Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, elle apprécierait ce grand adolescent dégingandé, devenu un vampire charismatique avec plus d'assurance qu'il croyait en posséder, mais qui restait tout aussi gentil et sensible que la première fois qu'elle l'avait connu.

Il avait pris sur lui pour essayer de lui remonter le moral, pour la _distraire_, et pour tenter de lui dire des mots de réconfort. Et pour ça, elle ne l'en remercierait jamais assez, il n'avait pas à le faire. Elle n'était pas Clary et ne le connaissait que depuis quelques semaines, voir quelques mois. Mais il était venu, et surtout, il était _resté_.

Son regard fut attiré par le jouet de Max, appartenant initialement à Jace, et silencieusement, elle lutta contre les larmes.

Dans son sommeil, Simon grogna et resserra sa prise. Retenant un rire, qui aurait immédiatement réveillé l'adolescent âgé éternellement de seize ans, Isabelle songea à un plan pour pouvoir s'extirper des bras de Simon, qui mine de rien depuis qu'il était devenu une Créature de l'Ombre, avait de la force dans les bras.

Oh bon sang, comme d'habitude, elle aimait se fourrer dans des situations impossibles. Pour une Chasseuse de l'Ombre, elle n'aurait pas dû faire ce genre de _choses_. Être intéressée par des terrestres ou des Créatures de l'Ombre. Encore moins ces dernières ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, elle aimait flirter avec le danger, l'interdit, sentir l'adrénaline pulser dans ses veines.

Isabelle se sentait vivante, et près de Simon, ça n'avait jamais été aussi intense. Un vampire diurne, rien de moins, se moqua-t-elle silencieusement.

Les enfants Lightwood avaient très sérieusement un problème, ne se conformant pas aux règles de leur patrie : Alec aimait les hommes, elle aimait les Créatures de l'Ombre, et Max... Max n'avait jamais fait un faux pas. Max avait été un vrai petit soleil, un ange tombé du ciel. Un ange que le ciel leur avait repris de force par la cruauté.

Sa gorge se serra, et Isabelle sentit les débuts d'une nausée. Respirant profondément, elle serra ses draps entre ses doigts puissants.

-Isabelle, murmura Simon d'une voix apaisante.

Immédiatement elle se calma. Tout allait bien aller. Elle allait retrouver Sébastien, le torturer, l'écarteler, le couper en morceaux et le détruire à coups de marteaux. Elle lui ferait autant de mal qu'il en avait fait à toute sa famille, qu'il en avait fait à ses parents, à Alec, à Jace, à Clary, et à tous les autres. Tous les Chasseurs d'Ombre qui avaient dû mourir à l'assaut. Il paierait pour tous ses crimes. Ils paieraient, lui et Valentin.

Un baiser fut déposé sur sa joue, glacial mais chaleureux. Un baiser presque fraternel.

-Quelle heure il est ? Demanda dans un murmure étouffé le vampire en desserrant sa prise, et s'allongeant sur le dos.

Isabelle entendit quelques os craquer, et ricana.

-Il est dix heures et quelques, répondit distraitement la jeune fille en jetant un coup d'oeil au réveil en fourrure rose posé sur sa table de nuit.

-On a dormi comme des souches, commenta Simon, je ne me pensais pas si épuisé que ça.

Lentement, la soeur d'Alec emmêla ses doigts à ceux de Simon, peu concernée par la différence de température de leurs corps respectifs. Et il accentua la pression, en guise de soutien.

Leur relation était étrange, ambigüe, peu définie, mais ça leur convenait comme ça. Ça lui convenait comme ça, surtout, et Isabelle se désignait comme la dominante dans tous les cas de figures. Elle choisirait toujours où ils iraient comme ça.

Au début, quand il n'était encore qu'un terrestre, le premier qui pouvait la voir, elle avait décidé de s'amuser un peu avec lui, avait trop bu et l'avait laissé tomber. D'une certaine manière, c'était de sa faute à elle si Simon était devenu un vampire. Mais il n'avait jamais semblé lui en vouloir, au contraire. Comme d'habitude, Simon rejetait la faute sur lui.

Un peu comme elle avec Max, réalisa la Chasseuse d'Ombre avec effarement.

Mais non, _non_, les cas étaient différents.

Et désormais, Simon était un vampire diurne, un des plus puissants de la planète sans aucun doute malgré son _très_ jeune âge. Peu d'entre eux pouvaient se targuer de sortir à la lumière du jour sans en mourir rapidement et douloureusement. Cette aura de gentillesse ne l'avait pas quittée même si maintenant, Isabelle distinguait un côté beaucoup plus sombre, dangereux. Animal.

-Ça te dit d'aller voir Clary ? S'enquit Isabelle. Elle a dormi chez la frangine de Luke.

-File te préparer alors, se moqua gentiment Simon. Tu verrais ta tête.

Isabelle se renfrogna, marmonnant qu'elle serait toujours splendide quelque soit l'heure de la journée et fila dans la salle de bain adjacente à sa chambre.

Avant de fermer la porte derrière elle, Isabelle se retourna vers Simon et lui fit le plus beau sourire qui lui ait été donné de voir sûrement. Il était là, allongé sur son lit, les vêtements froissés, ses cheveux châtain en désordre, et il avait veillé sur _elle_.

-Merci Simon.

* * *

**Reviews **? :D

A vot' bon coeur. xoxo


End file.
